Family first
by electricgurl
Summary: New Chapter! A vampire is in town looking for Spike and Buffy. Nothing to big right...wrong. Spike is her Sire. She is one of the only Vampires he ever sired and she has grown powerful. DEAD
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Family First

**Author**: electricgurl

**E-mail**: On the home page thing...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the BtVS universe but I do own my character Amelia and the plot. If you wish to use either please ask me and I'll let you:)

**Timeline**: During the fifth season after Riley left when Spike and Buffy were 'getting' along.

****

**Rating:** PG as of right now...if it changes I'll post a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Paring:** Some possible Buffy/Spike and possible Spike/OC

**Summary:** A vampire is in town looking for Spike and Buffy. Nothing to big right...wrong. Spike is her Sire. She is one of the only Vampires he ever sired and she has grown powerful


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Amelia smiled as she cruised into the small town. She was ready for a showdown and throw-out. She had heard a number of rumours coming from the small quite town of Sunnydale, California and she just had to check them all out. First off there was an un-killable Slayer in the town that went by the name of Buffy Summers. Second that her dear old Sire was her lap dog.

She grinned as the large SUV she had 'borrowed' roared down the I-95. The last owner wouldn't miss it that much. Not like he had any use to the object either way. Can't drive if you're dead...most of the time. A feral grin crossed her features.

She was a few miles away from her destination and couldn't wait. She felt both the Slayer and William and her blood was boiling. She licked her lips at the thought of meeting both of them. She needed to know what had changed her Sire so much. Did he have a soul like Angelus? She shivered and hoped not. That would be a terrible crime. She didn't want to kill her Sire but she wouldn't let another vampire from her clan fall to that evil abomination.

She lazily reached over and turned the radio on. Old country poured out of the stereo. She hissed and flicked through the channels trying to find one more to her tastes. She did after a few moments of terrible country. A rock band flew through the cars, the words filling her ears.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down._

She hummed along with the song and decided that she liked this band. It had that depressing edge to it that most things these days have long forgotten. "Evanescence", She thought to herself, "I must steal one of their CD's". She drummed on the steering wheel. Then she saw the exit she need. She changed lanes and pulled onto the ramp. She slowed down as she approached the town.

It was still earlier and she didn't feel like turning in for the night. She sighed and pulled into a hotel. She walked up and booked a room. After dumping her bag into the room she drove the SUV out to the town limits and left it by the ditch. Hopefully some poor teenager would steal it and take the blame. A hundred years of living can make a girl careful. She smelt the air and laughed out loud. She felt like hunting.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 1: Hullo Daddy!

_A/N: I apologise if this come up highlighted my computer wouldn't take the stuff off so like all my chapters and stories for the day got this treatment…grrr…… Hope you liked the chapter any way please review……_

Chapter 1: Hullo Daddy

Buffy was bored, and coughing. The vampire world had been slow of late. Although she was extremely gratefully as she had her hands full with one tacky hell-God. She was worried that something big was on it's way. She was training harder every day and was tired. All she wanted to do was go home and fall asleep before she crashed. But she wanted to get a quick patrol in before calling it a night.

Things were confusing as of late. After Riley leaving and Spike's increased presence in her life she was being pulled into different directions. She knew that she felt something for the blonde wonder but she wasn't sure what those feeling were. She felt a cough coming. She sighed as held her side as she coughed. Covering her mouth she shook with each cough. Great...and on top of everything else she was sick. Just what she need. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold air that surrender her.

"Hello, Spike." She said as the vampire joined her.

"Luv." Was his simply reply. "How are you tonight?" He asked noticing her glassy eyes.

"Fine." She said picking up her pace. "What are you doing out here tonight?" She asked as she walked off towards a new graveyard.

"Helping you." His eyes narrowed. "By the looks of it, you need it." She moaned as another coughing fit over took her body. "I think you should go home." He said pulling her close.

"No, I have to finish patrol." She said pulling away from him.

"Luv, you look like your going to pass out." He said pulling her closer. "I'm taking you to your Mum's."

"No, she's got enough to deal with...Spike please don't." He sighed. She knew just what to say to get what she wanted.

"Then were? 'Cuz you're finished for the night Luv, you're crashing somewhere."

"Not home." She breathed out. "I can't deal with that tonight." He nodded.

"Fair enough. Where do you want me to take you?" He asked. She licked her lips.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"You can stay at my crypt." She squirmed against him. His body responded and he groaned.

"Luv, please I'll be a perfect gentleman." She stopped and looked up at him.

"You promise?" She asked. The look in her eyes was enough for Spike's heart to melt.

"Promise, nothing will happen that you don't want to happen." Her eyes closed and she sagged against him. For a brief moment he thought that she had passed out.

"Fine, take me to your place." He smiled at her and pulled her up into his arms. She linked her arms around his neck and smiled her gratitude at him as he carried her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Don't say anything Luv, it was my pleasure."

==============

Amelia pulled back from the freshly drained body and dropped it to the ground. She tipped her head to one side and watched it fall. The boys head rolled to one side and then laid still. The unseeing eyes staring into the darkness. She licked around her lips and cleaned off her fingers. He was tasty. She was tempted to go and catch another but left off. She didn't want to bring to much attendance (attention to, attention sounds better then attendance. Attendance reminds me of being at school lol) her arrival. She shook of her vampiric face and smelt the air.

The slayer had been here. But she had long since gone. The loud music from the club flowed into her. She rolled her neck and let her demon flash in her eyes. She was to find the slayer tonight. Or so the fates had decided. She grinned as she let her senses guide her into the night.

===============

Spike had been surprised to see the slayer out in the night air with her cold, and know of her so-called friends hanging off of her. Not that he wasn't happy about that simple fact it was just a little unnerving. he shifted her in his arms as he drew closer to his crypt. It wasn't going to be the most conferrable sleep she'd had in a long time. But at least it would be silent place where she felt save. He opened the door and stalked downstairs, leaving the door open wide. Nothing, or nobody other then Bit, and the Slayer came to see him. And lately it had only been the slayer.

He carefully placed her onto his 'bed' and looked over her. She was too skinny for his tastes. She hadn't been eating properly and the stress was beginning to show. He pushed a strain of hair off of her face. She felt hot to touch. Hotter then most humans. She shivered as he touched her.

"Cold." She said half-asleep.

"That I am, Luv. But you are anything but." She mumbled something. "What was that?" He asked.

"Like the cold." She stated. He nodded. Likes Angel. He thought to himself. He withdrew his hand. Her eyes opened.

"Spike?" She asked softly.

"Yeah Luv, what?" He asked.

"Stay?" She asked. He frowned.

"I will not be a replacement." He said thinking about the fresh memory of Riley.

"Not replacement...Friend." she said her eyes drifting close again. At the word friend Spike's heart flew with joy and crashed in pain. Joy that he was becoming something to her. Someone that she could trust. And Pain because she would never let it become anything else.

==============

Amelia whistled as she followed Spike and the slayer's scent. She was bored. She wished that it was either a smaller town, or the couple's scent was everywhere. She growled as she came to another dead end. This was getting her no where. She sighed she didn't want to use her childe connection but she was bored shitless. Sighing she closed her eyes and let her mind float. She needed to find him. To end the curse that seemed to be on her family.

When she found him she was shocked for a number of reason to say the least. The most being that greeting he gave her. Which was a shove from his mind. Hard enough that she fall back physically.

============

Spike played with Buffy's hair. She was asleep finally. He was glad. She needed...deserved to get some rest. He closed his eyes and opened his sense as he began to fall asleep. That was went he felt it.

At first it was like a buzzing in his ear, but then it grew and grew until he couldn't stand it anymore. It was a loud pounding in his head. He growled. His Childe was trying to reconnect. He growled again as he fought adjacent the connection. She couldn't find him here with the slayer. In Sunnydale. He didn't even know that he had changed until blood from his tongue hit his throat. He growled. How dare her! His mind raged. He fought harder then he had mental in years, but she still got in. He growled. She was pulling the information from his head. He turned away from the bed and snapped his eyes closed. With a final growl he forced her back out and closed his mind down completely. His anger was still taunt. When a soft hand was placed on his shoulder he turned and growled. His face softening back into human features as he realized that it was Buffy.

A look of concern marred across her face. "Spike what is it?' She asked. He shook his head and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded. He slowly got a hold of his anger and moved towards the upper level of the crypt. He waved her over.

Together they slowly climbed up and out. He motioned for her to follow him and took off into the night not stopping until he reached Giles' house. He helped her stand upright and pounded on the door. Crashing and fumbling could be heard around the room and then the door was opened.

"WHAT!" The ex-watcher yelled at the couple. Buffy just looked at him with her extremely pale face. Spike glanced worried at the slayer as her heart picked up faster then it should have been. She swayed on her feet.

"Sorry for waking you." She mumbled before passing out. If Spike hadn't already had been holding her up. She would have fallen to the ground as she passed out from pure exhaustion.

"Are you going to let us in?" Spike asked. Giles nodded.

"What happen?" He asked. Spike shrugged.

"Don't know." He huffed as he picked the woman up. "She was out patrolling sicker then a dog when I meet up with her, and she would have continued on with the good hunt unless I had stopped her." Spike said as he carefully placed the sleeping girl on the chesterfield.

"Why didn't you take her home?" Giles asked checking Buffy over for other injuries.

"That isn't the reason we are here." Spike said looking down at the ground.

"Oh, and what would that be exactly?" Giles asked standing up tall. Spike closed his eyes and bit his lips.

"Early I felt something." He held up a hand to let him finish. "It was went my mental barriers where down." He said pointy ignoring the statement from the watcher about his mental abilities. "An old Childe broke the walls down and began to look around." Spike shivered. No childe should be able to do that. Especially to a Master vampire.

"And that is of importance because..." Giles asked looking down at Buffy again. Spike stared at him slack jawed.

"You don't know about the Childe/Sire relationship."

"Some but not a great deal." Spike sighed.

"I don't want to go through this every time a new scobbie comes in the door. Can you like call a meeting or something?" Spike pleaded looking down at Buffy himself. Giles nodded and moved to the phone.

"It will be a while. If you need to go get anything from your crypt before dawn arrives..."

"I'm fine..." He said.

"There is a spare bedroom, you can take Buffy to it if you want then you can have the.." He questioned to where Buffy was. Spike grunted and picked up the small woman.

"Can't sleep." Spike grounded out.

"Of course you can. It's not bleed into vampires to not be able to sleep during the night." Spike closed his eyes and growled.

"Not that you wanker...Can't sleep because that's when my mental barriers are down." He explained and with that he turned leaving a very shocked watcher in the middle of the living room.

TBC._.. Please let me know what you think...._


End file.
